


Freiheit

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Märchen-Challenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Nach der Rückkehr aus Damons Schloss erinnert Caine Peter an eine Geschichte, die er ihm als Kind erzählt hatte.





	Freiheit

Titel: Freiheit  
Autor: Lady Charena (2007)  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Caine, Peter, Dennis, Ping Hi, Kahn  
Thema: # 067. Schnee (100-ff-Challenge)  
Word Count: 5021  
Rating: gen  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.

Summe: Nach der Rückkehr aus Damons Schloss erinnert Caine Peter an eine Geschichte, die er ihm als Kind erzählt hatte. (Diese Story erschien zuerst als Antwort auf die Märchen-Challenge des FFP)

Hintergrund: Die Episode „Bruderschaft der Glocke“. Caine musste sich seinem jüngeren Bruder Damon, dem Anführer einer fanatischen Sekte, stellen. Peter folgte seinem Vater gegen dessen Willen in den Unterschlupf der Sekte. Mit der Hilfe von Martin Bradshaw, einem Halbbruder von Caine und Damon, gelang es Peter seinen Vater zu retten. 

Die Geschichte der beiden Drachen stammt aus dem Buch „Chinese Fables & Wisdom“ von Tom Te-Wu Ma (Originaltitel: Kite flying) und wurde von mir nach bestem Wissen ins Deutsche übersetzt.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, die Luft kühl und feucht, als Peter auf den Balkon trat. Er vermied es wie üblich, nach unten zu sehen und starrte stattdessen auf die Lichter der Stadt, die sich - in den beschönigenden Schleier der Nacht gehüllt – beinahe wie ein kostbares Schmuckstück ansehen ließ. Chinatown kam nie völlig zur Ruhe. Die Autos auf der Hauptstraße, einige Blocks entfernt, klang fast wie das leise Rauschen eines Meeres, hier und da durchschnitten von dem gellenden Geplärr einer Polizeisirene. Ein so vertrautes Geräusch, dass Peter es eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr bewusst wahrnahm. Sie wurde lauter und leiser, kam näher und verstummte schließlich irgendwo in der Nachbarschaft, in einer der unzähligen Querstraßen weiter südlich. In einer anderen Nacht hätte Peter vielleicht nach seinem Handy gegriffen und sich in der Zentrale erkundigt, was los war. 

Gelegentlich hallten noch die Schritte später Heimkehrer in der Allee, oder ein vereinzelter Wagen suchte sich langsam seinen Weg entlang der engen, schlechtbeleuchteten Straße unterhalb Caines Loft. Das emsige Treiben der Arbeiter, die unten im Hof der Großhandlung Reissäcke oder Gemüsekisten auf LKWs verluden, war bereits Stunden zuvor verstummt. Die Stockwerke unter der Dachwohnung des Shaolinpriesters waren unbewohnt und so lag das ganze Gebäude still im Schlaf, wie ein schlummerndes Tier, bis im Morgengrauen der Pulk an zumeist chinesischen Arbeitern es wieder zu neuem Leben erwecken würde.

Die Stille erinnerte ihn an die friedlichen Nächte im Tempel. Und auch an die jetzt so unwirklich und harmlos scheinenden Ängste seiner Kindheit: bedrohlich flackernde Schatten und fauchende Drachen unter seinem Bett. Aber da war immer das Wissen um die Nähe seines Vaters gewesen, eine Geborgenheit, die all die großen und kleinen Schrecken im Zaum hielt und besänftigte. Erst später, im Waisenhaus, war die Stille selbst zu einem Feind geworden... Peter zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch, wandte sich ab und trat zurück in die von ein paar Kerzen nur matt erleuchtete, erst halb wieder eingerichtete Wohnung. Als Peter sich umdrehte, um die großen Fenstertüren zu schließen, reflektierte das Glas die Silhouette seines Vaters, der lautlos hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. 

Er verharrte und Caine trat näher zu ihm, vielleicht hatte er den kurzen Moment erinnerter, alter Ängste draußen auf dem Balkon gespürt. Vielleicht gab es aber auch für einen Shaolinpriester Augenblicke, in denen die Stille unerträglich wurde...

Peter studierte die Züge seines Vaters, das dünne, sorgfältig rein gehaltene Glas reflektierte sie wie ein Spiegel. Erschöpfung ließ die Linien in Caines Gesicht schärfer als sonst hervortreten, die dunklen Augen hielten einen Schatten von Trauer. Peter verspürte einen irrationalen Anflug von Stolz, dass sein Vater ihm erlaubte, es zu sehen. Viel zu oft verbarg der Priester seine Empfindungen hinter einer ausdruckslosen Maske, die der erwachsene Peter zu hassen gelernt hatte. Denn jedes Gefühl, das Caine zeigte, machte seine Existenz wirklich, vertrieb zumindest für einen Moment die tiefverwurzelte, unauslöschliche Sorge, dass er nur ein Traum war und sich wie Rauch auflösen würde, sobald Peter erwachte. Wie es so oft während der fünfzehn Jahre ihrer Trennung geschehen war... Er hungerte förmlich danach und wenn die Reaktion seines Vaters ausblieb, schürte dieser Hunger seine Frustration und seinen Ärger. Er benahm sich dann wie ein vollkommener Idiot, handelte jedem Ratschlag zuwider, bezweifelte und spottete den Ansichten des Shaolin. Selbst Wut wäre ihm mehr willkommen gewesen als diese stumme, bereitwillige Akzeptanz. Aber sein Vater wurde nie wütend. 

Oder? 

Aber vielleicht interpretierte er auch alles falsch, vielleicht war es Enttäuschung, die sich in den Zügen seines Vaters spiegelte, nicht Müdigkeit. Enttäuscht von seinem Sohn.

Unsicherheit begann an ihm zu nagen. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht dabeihaben wolltest.“ Peter sprach zu dem Bild auf dem Glas der Fenstertür, er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen und die Wahrheit in den dunklen Augen zu lesen. „Ich weiß, dass du mich schützen wolltest und dafür liebe ich dich. Aber du hättest mit mir sprechen können. Du hättest mir die Entscheidung überlassen können. Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich bin Polizist und ich habe eine fast abgeschlossene Shaolinausbildung, ich kann sehr gut selbst auf mich aufpassen. Verstehst du nicht... hast du eine Ahnung, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich herkam und die Wohnung war leer? All deine Sachen waren verschwunden und von dir gab es auch keine Spur!“ Er schloss die Augen und der bitterscharfe Geschmack der Panik füllte erneut seinen Mund. Er hatte das alles schon einmal erlebt. Eine leergeräumte Wohnung. Die panische Suche nach seinem Vater, den er schließlich hinter dem Gebäude fand, damit beschäftigt, seine Kleidung zu verbrennen. Und kurz darauf war Caine für sechs qualvolle Monate aus seinem Leben verschwunden...

Er spürte, wie sein Vater neben ihn trat, seine Nähe, seine Wärme und wandte sich ihm unwillkürlich zu - nicht anders, als sich eine Blume nach der Sonne streckt. Die Bewegung der Luft kündigte die Berührung an, noch bevor Zeigefinger und Daumen eine imaginäre Linie an der Seite seines Gesichts entlang zogen, langsam von der Schläfe, über seine Wange, bis hinunter zum Kinn glitten, als würde sein Vater seine Gedanken mit den Fingerspitzen lesen. Vielleicht war es genau das, was er tat... Die Berührung verschwand und mit ihr die Wärme, doch kehrte gleich zurück, strich sein Haar aus der Stirn zurück und letztlich kam die Hand seines Vaters an seiner Wange zur Ruhe. 

„Hätte es dich davon abgehalten, mir zu folgen, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, mein Sohn?“

„Nein.“ Peter öffnete die Augen. „Nein, aber ich hätte geglaubt, dass du mir vertraust.“

Caines Hand fiel weg und der Priester wandte sich von ihm ab. Nicht rasch genug, als dass Peter das Aufblitzen von Schmerz in den dunklen Augen nicht gesehen hätte. Es machte ihn nicht stolz zu wissen, dass er die Macht hatte, seinen Vater zu verletzen. 

„Paps...“

„Peter, erinnerst du dich an den Winter, als ich dir und Dennis verboten hatte, den Tempel zu verlassen? An den Schneesturm?“

„Was hat das denn mit...?“ Peter unterbrach sich selbst, als die Worte seines Vaters eine längst vergessen geglaubte Erinnerung wachriefen. „Du meinst den Tag, als wir uns verirrt haben?“

 

* * * Flashback * * *

Der schneidend kalte Wind brannte auf ihren Wangen, ließ ihre Lippen aufspringen und taub werden und füllte die Augen des kleineren Jungen mit Tränen. „Bitte lass’ uns umkehren, Dennis“, bat der Achtjährige. „Mein Vater bringt uns um, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir nach draußen gegangen sind, obwohl er es verboten hat.“

Der drei Jahre ältere Junge gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. „Du hast doch nur Angst, Peter“, rief er spottend, obwohl auch ihm angesichts des immer heftiger fallenden Schnees bange wurde. „Du bist und bleibst ein Feigling!“

Zu keiner anderen Zeit hätte Peter sich das gefallen lassen - Freund hin oder her - doch er fürchtete sich wirklich. Soweit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte es noch nie so viel geschneit, normalerweise war das Klima in Nordkalifornien zu mild für einen extremen Winter. Obwohl sie sich nicht sehr weit vom Tempel entfernt befinden mussten, fühlte sich Peter, als wäre er auf einen fremden Planeten versetzt worden. Alles sah so anders aus, das gleichförmige Weiß verdeckte jeden Orientierungspunkt. Das Schneetreiben nahm beständig zu und der frisch gefallene Schnee machte jeden Schritt zu einer Rutschpartie. Er griff nach Dennis Hand und umklammerte sie. Und Dennis verzichtete auf eine erneute spöttische Bemerkung. 

So plötzlich, wie der Sturm aufgetreten war, legte er sich auch wieder. Der Schnee fiel aber weiter so dicht und gleichmäßig, dass er den beiden Jungen wie Nebel schien, durch den sie sich mühsam vorwärts kämpften – in Richtung Tempel, wie sie glaubten. Tatsächlich entfernten sie sich jedoch immer weiter davon. 

Der frische, lockere Schnee lag hoch und Peters kürzere Beine machten es ihm sehr schwer, mit Dennis Schritt zu halten. Der ältere Junge zerrte ihn halb hinter sich her. „Dennis, ich kann... ich kann nicht mehr.“ Peter schnappte nach Luft und sank auf die Knie. „Bitte... lass uns eine Pause machen.“

„Das geht jetzt nicht“, fuhr Dennis den Jüngeren an. „Wir müssen weiter, bevor ein neuer Sturm kommt. Und benimm’ dich nicht wie ein Baby“, setzte er verächtlich dazu, als er sah, wie sich Peters Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, stoppte und drehte sich zu Peter um. „Heulbaby, Angsthase“, spottete er. „Meister Dao hat gesagt, dass du nie ein Shaolin werden wirst, weil du genauso ein Feigling wie dein Vater bist.“ Er nahm eine Handvoll Schnee auf und begann sie hinter dem Rücken zu einem Ball zu formen.

Peter zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen des Lehrers hörte, der besondere Freude daran fand, Caines Sohn zu piesacken. Und gleich darauf noch einmal, als ihn der Schneeball mitten auf die Brust traf. Trotz seiner dicken Winterjacke schmerzte der Aufprall. Schnee spritzte ihm ins Gesicht. „Hör’ auf damit, Dennis. Das tut weh. Und du lügst!“, erwiderte er heftig und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. „Mein Vater hat vor NICHTS Angst.“ Peter rappelte sich hoch und lief auf Dennis zu. 

Dennis grinste und trat einfach einen Schritt zur Seite. Peter konnte auf dem rutschigen Schnee nicht bremsen, rutschte an ihm vorbei – und verschwand mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei. Zumindest sah es für Dennis zuerst so aus, als habe der Boden seinen Freund einfach verschluckt. Er trat näher heran und entdeckte, dass sich hinter ihm eine mit Schnee gefüllte Vertiefung – eigentlich war es eher ein Loch im Boden - befand. Peter war in den weißen Massen versunken und kämpfte nun vergeblich darum, sich daraus zu befreien. Dennis kniete sich nieder und streckte die Hand nach dem Jüngeren aus. „Nimm’ meine Hand, Peter. Nimm’ meine Hand!“ Er streckte sich so sehr er konnte, aber es fehlten noch immer ein paar Zentimeter. 

„Lass’ mich das machen, Dennis.“ 

Dennis zuckte zusammen und starrte Khan verblüfft an. Der junge Priester war wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm erschienen. 

Zwei Hände ergriffen die Schultern des knienden Jungen und schoben ihn sanft zur Seite. Dann ließ Khan sich neben Peter in das Loch sinken und hob den Jungen hoch, um ihm am Rand des Lochs abzusetzen. Geschickt zog er sich hoch und nahm den erschöpften Peter auf die Arme. 

„Ich bringe euch zurück“, sagte der junge Priester und schlug den Rückweg ein, den vor Erschöpfung und Schreck zitternden Jungen fest an sich gedrückt. Peters Lippen hatten begonnen, sich bläulich zu verfärben.

Dennis trottete missmutig hinter Khan her. Er wusste, dass sie – und vermutlich vor allem ihn als den Älteren – eine Standpauke erwartete, die sich gewaschen hatte. Er sah sich schon die Fußböden im Tempel schrubben, bis er alt und grau war. Dennis war sich sicher, dass Peters Vater ihn nicht für den richtigen Umgang für seinen Sohn hielt. Außerdem hasste er es ohnehin, im Tempel zu sein, all seine Vorschriften und Regeln, die Eingeengtheit und die Verbote. Und seine Einsamkeit. Aber es gab keinen anderen Platz, an den er gehen konnte. Zumindest nicht, bevor er erwachsen war. Und manchmal hasste er Peter, weil der noch einen Vater hatte. Sein Vater war nie zurückgekommen, obwohl er ihm versprochen hatte, dass er nur einen Monat im Tempel hätte bleiben sollen. Vielleicht war er auch tot. Dennis sagte sich, dass es egal war. 

Dann blieb Khan plötzlich stehen und Dennis prallte, in düstere Gedanken versunken, gegen den jungen Priester. 

Zwischen den Bäumen tauchte Peters Vater auf. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Khan, nahm ihm dann Peter ab und drehte sich um, ohne Dennis auch nur eines Wortes zu würdigen. 

Khan legte einen Arm um die zusammengesunkenen Schultern des Jungen und lächelte, als Dennis zu ihm aufsah. „Er wird euch schon nicht den Kopf abreißen“, meinte er aufmunternd. „Es ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen. Peter ist nicht verletzt und wir haben euch rechtzeitig vor dem Dunkelwerden gefunden. Komm’ jetzt.“

Dennis trottete mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm her. 

* * *

Peter leerte die Suppenschale, die ihm Ping Hi gebracht hatte und stellte sie beiseite. Müde ließ er sich in sein Bett zurückfallen. Die knorrigen Hände des alten Priesters zogen die Decke fürsorglich bis unter sein Kinn hoch. Langsam wurde ihm wieder warm, aber seine Angst wuchs. Ping Hi hatte ihm etwas Bitteres zu trinken gegeben, nachdem Caine seinen Sohn geholfen hatte, die feuchte Kleidung aus- und etwas trockenes über zu ziehen. Er hatte kein Wort gesprochen: nicht als er Peter mit einem großen Handtuch trockenrieb; nicht, als er seine kalten Füße massierte, bis die Durchblutung wieder richtig funktionierte; nicht, als er die Decke um ihn hüllte. Dieses Schweigen machte Peter Angst. Als Ping Hi dann mit der Suppe den Raum betrat, beugte sich Caine über seinen Sohn, küsste ihn auf die Stirn – und ging einfach weg. 

Jetzt sah der Junge bittend zu dem alten Priester hoch. „Ping Hi...“

„Ja, Peter?“, hakte der freundlich nach, als Peter nicht weitersprach. „Was bedrückt dich?“

„Ist mein Vater wütend auf mich?“, platzte es ängstlich aus dem Achtjährigen heraus. „Er ist einfach weggegangen, das hat er noch nie gemacht.“

Die vom Alter und harter Arbeit gezeichneten Hände streichelten sanft Wangen, in die langsam wieder eine normale Farbe zurückkehrte und beruhigten das aufgebrachte Kind. „Peter, dein Vater ist nicht wütend. Er hatte sehr große Angst um dich und um Dennis. Er ist weggegangen, weil er nicht will, dass du seine Furcht siehst und dich ängstigst. Wenn sein Herz ruhig geworden ist, wird er wieder bei dir sein.“ Ping Hi sah zufrieden, dass seine Worte Peter soweit beruhigt hatte, dass ihn die Müdigkeit übermannen konnte. Die Augen des Achtjährigen fielen zu. „Du musst jetzt schlafen, junger Caine. Und wenn du erwachst, wird dein Vater bei dir sein.“ Der alte Priester blieb neben dem Jungen sitzen, bis ihm die tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, dass Peter fest schlief. 

Ohne aufzusehen wusste Ping Hi, dass Caine den Raum betreten hatte. Er erhob sich und strich Peters Decke glatt. „Der Junge braucht seinen Vater“, sagte er ruhig und falls seine Worte einen Tadel enthielten, zeigte sich davon nichts in seiner Stimme. Er wandte sich um und sah den jüngeren Priester an. „Er ängstigt sich.“

Caine senkte den Blick. 

Ping Hi lächelte, als er an ihm vorbei ging. Er wusste, um Vater und Sohn brauchte er sich keine Sorgen machen. Peter würde sich zu Herzen nehmen, was passiert war und sich wieder an die Tempelvorschriften halten – und an die Anweisungen seines Vaters. Zumindest für die nächsten Wochen, bis der Schrecken des heutigen Tages verblasst und die Strafe, die er noch erhalten würde, vergessen sein würde. Peter glich in seinem Drang zur Unabhängigkeit nur zu sehr seinem Vater...

Doch dann legte sich ein Schatten über die Züge des alten Priesters und er seufzte leise. Dennis Long dagegen bereitete ihm große Sorge. Der Junge war wütend, eifersüchtig und verbittert, seine Aufsässigkeit stachelte die anderen Kinder des Tempels zu Dummheiten an. Er nahm sich vor, gleich am nächsten Morgen ernsthaft mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch falls Dennis sein Verhalten nicht änderte, mussten sie nach einer anderen Lösung suchen. Vielleicht würde sich der Junge in einer Pflegefamilie wohler fühlen, als hier im Tempel, wo er offensichtlich nicht mit der ihm abverlangten Disziplin zurecht kam und einen schlechten Einfluss auf die anderen Studenten hatte. Und da war noch mehr, etwas Gefährliches im Wesen des Jungen, etwas nicht greifbares, das Ping Hi beunruhigte. Die Verbitterung und die Wut, die Dennis empfand, nährten diesen fremden Wesenszug. Der alte Priester beschloss, Dennis in Zukunft genauer zu beobachten und vor allem dafür zu sorgen, dass sich Peter nicht mehr ganz so sehr an ihn anschloss. 

Über den Inhalt dieses Gesprächs erfuhr Peter nie etwas. Aber Dennis war danach wochenlang so brav und still, dass es fast so schien, als wäre er gar nicht da. Peter gegenüber redete er sich damit heraus, dass er mit Lernen beschäftigt sei. Also schloss sich Peter mehr und mehr einem anderen, gleichaltrigen Jungen namens Philip an, was Ping Hi mit Wohlgefallen sah. 

* * *

Als Peter erwachte, wusste er nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Alle Kerzen bis auf eine waren gelöscht. Auf dem Boden saß sein Vater, in Meditation versunken. Aber Peter wusste, er würde auf das leiseste Geräusch seines Sohnes reagieren. Wenn in seinen Träumen Drachen unter dem Bett hervorkrochen und ihn mit ihren glitzernden Fängen und feurigen Augen bedrohten, dann war sein Vater da, um sie zu vertreiben. 

Die Augen des Jungen füllten sich mit Tränen, die sowohl Scham als auch Angst entsprangen. Die einzigen Sicherheiten in seinem jungen Leben waren das Vertrauen und die Liebe, die ihm sein Vater schenkte. Was war, wenn er durch seinen Ungehorsam beides verloren hatte?

„Peter.“ 

Der ruhige, liebevolle Klang der vertrauten Stimme beruhigte Peters Kummer ein wenig. Er blinzelte gegen die Tränen an und sah zu seinem Vater hoch, der inzwischen neben ihm auf dem Bett Platz genommen hatte. „Bist du böse auf mich?“, flüsterte er.

Caine schüttelte den Kopf und als sich Peter aufsetzte, nahm er ihn in die Arme, um ihn fest an sich zu drücken. „Ich bin nicht böse“, sagte er leise. „Aber ich bin enttäuscht über euer Verhalten.“

Peter vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals seines Vaters. Da war es, das eine Wort, das er noch mehr fürchtete als alles andere. ‚Ich bin enttäuscht von dir.’ Es schmerzte mehr, als wenn sein Vater ihn geschlagen hätte. „Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte er. „Aber es war so langweilig und wir konnten schon so lange nicht mehr draußen spielen.“

Caine zog die Decke um Peter hoch, um ihn warm zu halten. Er berührte prüfend die Stirn seines Sohnes, doch Peters Temperatur war normal. Schon als Baby war er sehr anfällig für Fieber gewesen. „Ich verstehe, dass es euch sehr schwer fällt, so eingeschränkt zu sein. Aber ich dachte du bist alt genug, um zu verstehen, warum ich euch verboten habe, den Tempel während der Stürme zu verlassen.“

Peter schluckte hörbar. „Ja“, wisperte er. „Weil es gefährlich ist.“ Sein Vater hatte natürlich recht behalten. Genau das, wovor sie gewarnt worden waren, war eingetreten. Und die Ehrlichkeit, zu der er erzogen worden war, ließ ihn das auch aussprechen. „Weil man im Sturm die Orientierung verlieren kann und sich verirrt und weil man in eine Schneewehe fallen kann, und...“

„Es ist gut, Peter“, unterbrach ihn sein Vater sanft. „Denk’ jetzt nicht mehr daran. Wir werden uns später noch ausführlicher darüber unterhalten, doch du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen, damit du nicht krank wirst.“

Peter lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und sah seinen Vater an. Er schien wirklich nicht böse zu sein, aber war er auch noch immer enttäuscht von ihm? Eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden, kam Peter in den Sinn. „Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?“, bat er. 

Caine zögerte einen Moment und das Herz des Jungen schlug einen Salto. Doch dann lächelte der Priester. „Natürlich.“ 

Und in Peters Universum war wieder alles in Ordnung. Er gelobte stumm Besserung und sich in Zukunft ganz genau an die Anweisungen seines Vaters zu halten, auch wenn Dennis stichelte und spottete. Und er würde klaglos seine Strafe auf sich nehmen und damit zeigen, dass er kein kleines Kind mehr war. Peter würde überhaupt alles tun, damit sein Vater wieder stolz auf ihn war...

„Aber nur, wenn du dich hinlegst und dich zudeckst. Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Caine den Raum und Peter kuschelte sich in die Decken. Die obere stammte aus dem Zimmer seines Vaters und sie roch genau wie er nach Wachs und Räucherstäbchen und nach Ping His Kräutern. Er drückte sein Gesicht in die vom langen Gebrauch samtweich gewordene Decke und atmete den vertrauten Geruch tief ein.

Kurz darauf kehrte sein Vater mit einem Teebecher und einem Teller zurück, auf dem Apfelspalten kreisförmig angerichtet waren, so dass sie eine Blume bildeten. Genauso hatte Peters Mutter ihm immer einen Apfel aufgeschnitten, als er noch klein gewesen war. 

Beides wurde vor ihm abgestellt. „Iss.“ Dann setzte sich Caine wieder auf den Boden, die Beine verschränkt. 

Peter nippte vorsichtig an dem Becher, doch es war nur mit Honig gesüßter Tee, keine der gefürchteten Kräutermixturen, die er verabreicht bekam, wenn sein Vater dachte er wäre krank. „Und meine Geschichte?“, fragte er, als er den ersten Apfelschnitz in den Mund schob. Eigentlich war er überhaupt nicht hungrig. 

„Mein ungeduldiger Sohn.“ Ein Lächeln erhellte die dunklen Augen des Priesters. Als er sah, dass Peter in Erwartung einer neuerlichen Lektion über die Tugend der Geduld unwillkürlich das Gesicht verzog, lachte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Peter blickte ihn verwirrt an, lachte aber mit ihm. Caine sah für einen Moment zur Decke hoch. „Eine Geschichte für meinen ungeduldigen Sohn.“ Sein Blick kehrte zu Peter zurück und er schob auffordernd den Teller näher zu ihm. Peter nahm gehorsam den nächsten Apfelschnitz. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Drachen, den Khan für dich gebaut hat?“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, ich glaube ni... warte, der Schmetterling? Du meinst den Schmetterling? Ich erinnere mich wieder, er sah aus wie ein großer, bunter Schmetterling und ich... ich dachte zuerst, er wäre echt, bis mir Khan die Stäbe und das Papier gezeigt hat, aus dem er ihn baute.“

„Richtig. Du warst erst vier Jahre alt und es bekümmerte dich sehr, dass du ihn nicht selbst halten durftest, als ihr ihn unten am See ausprobiert habt. Eines Tages bist du alleine losgezogen, um ihn fliegen zu lassen.“

Peter wurde rot und sein Vater lachte erneut. „Ich mache dir immer Kummer, Vater, nicht wahr?“

Caine beugte sich zu ihm und berührte liebevoll seine Wange. „Nein, Peter“, sagte er sanft. „Du bereitest mir nur Freude. Aber du musst lernen, deinen Freiheitsdrang zu zügeln.“

„Ich versuche es ja.“

„Ich weiß.“ Caine zog seine Hand zurück. „Erinnerst du dich auch daran, dass du den Drachen an diesem Tag verloren hast? Du konntest die Schnur nicht mehr festhalten und der Drache flog davon. Khan bot dir an, einen neuen zu bauen, aber du wolltest das nicht.“

„Es wäre nicht der gleiche gewesen.“ Peter spielte mit den Apfelschnitzen, die sich langsam bräunlich verfärbten. Er mochte sie dann nicht mehr essen.

„Nein. Aber die Geschichte, die ich dir erzählen möchte, handelt auch von zwei Drachen. Es waren zwei wunderschöne Drachen, kunstvoll bemalt, so dass der eine wie eine Eule aussah, der andere aber wie eine Wildgans. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, an dem die beiden Drachen in den Himmel aufstiegen. Weiße Wolken glitten vergnügt herum. Die Sonne lächelte mit ihren Strahlen auf alle herab. Eine leichte Frühlingsbrise trug die beiden Drachen hoch hinauf und dort tollten sie Seite an Seite herum. „Bist du glücklich?“, fragte die Eule die Wildgans. „Sicher. Ich bin sogar sehr glücklich“, antwortete die Wildgans. „Wenn ich nur der Kontrolle des Jungen entkommen könnte, der auf der Erde das andere Ende der Schnur festhält, könnte ich noch viel weiter und viel höher fliegen“, entgegnete die Eule. „Und dann wäre ich noch viel glücklicher. Ich glaube, ich muss meine Freiheit haben und mich von der Kontrolle des Jungen befreien.“ So beklagte sich die Eule immerzu, obwohl sie doch eigentlich glücklich war. Bald darauf änderte sich das Wetter. Der Wind blies stärker und stärker. Die Eule sah die passende Gelegenheit gekommen und riss sich von der Schnur und damit von der Kontrolle des Jungen los. Und wirklich – die Eule flog höher und weiter als jemals zuvor. Doch plötzlich, nur einen Moment später, erfasste sie ein Windstoß, wirbelte sie herum und ließ sie letztlich zu Boden stürzen. Dort zerbrach die Eule in tausend Stücke. Der andere Drachen jedoch, die Wildgans, flog noch immer am Himmel, sicher gehalten und gelenkt von dem Jungen am Boden.“

Peter schob den Teller weg, den er fast ohne es zu merken geleert hatte und gähnte. Sein Vater sah es und zog die Decke enger um ihn. „Die Eule war ziemlich dumm“, meinte Peter. „Sie wollte einfach nur frei sein, ohne an die Folgen zu denken.“

„Jeder sehnt sich nach Freiheit“, erwiderte sein Vater leise. „Aber Freiheit bedeutet nicht, dass man einfach machen kann, was man will, ohne sich an die Regeln zu halten. Und zu viel Freiheit kann schlimme Konsequenzen haben.“

„Wie bei der Eule.“

„Wie bei Dennis und dir, wenn Khan euch nicht so schnell gefunden hätte“, entgegnete Caine ernst. „Schlaf’ jetzt. Morgen werden Ping Hi und ich etwas finden, um eure Langeweile zu vertreiben.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Peter auf die Schläfe. Die Augen des Jungen schlossen sich. Caine blieb bei ihm sitzen, seine Träume zu bewachen.

* * * Flashback Ende

„Ich erinnere mich an eine Woche Küchendienst.“ Er lachte leise, dann wurde Peter wieder ernst. „Ich erinnere mich an eine Geschichte über zwei Drachen und daran, dass Freiheit nicht bedeutet, dass man einfach machen kann, was man will und sich nicht an die Regeln halten muss. Und daran, dass du gesagt hast, dass... wenn man zu viel Freiheit für sich in Anspruch nehmen will, das schlimme Konsequenzen haben kann. “ Peter trat an seinem Vater vorbei zum Altar und zupfte am Rand einer dicken, weißen Kerze. Ihre Flamme spiegelte sich auf der bronzenen Buddhafigur wieder und warf einen goldfarbenen Streifen über Peters Züge. „Aber ich bin kein Kind mehr, Paps. Du musst mich selbst entscheiden lassen, wie viel ich riskieren darf.“ Er dreht sich um und blickte seinen Vater an, der zu ihm getreten war. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass mir deine Ratschläge nicht wichtig sind. Oder dass es mir egal ist, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Aber lass mich das nächste Mal selbst entscheiden, ob ich dich begleiten will. Lass mich selbst entscheiden, wie viel Freiheit ich mir erlauben kann, ohne auf dem Boden zu zerschmettern wie die Eule. Vertrau mir, anstatt einfach so aus meinem Leben zu verschwinden.“ Peter schlang die Arme um sich selbst, eine plötzliche Kälte stieg bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Vater allein in Damons Schloss gegangen war, obwohl ihn dort fast sicher der Tod erwartete, in ihm auf. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“

Dunkle Augen bohrten sich mit einer fast erschreckenden Intensität, einer emotionalen Flamme, die der selbstbeherrschte Mann sonst nur selten zeigte, in Peters. „Du wirst mich nie verlieren.“ 

Die Stimme des Priesters war sanft, leise, seiden wie immer, aber hinter den Worten schwang ein Versprechen, dessen Tragweite Peter innerlich erschauern ließ. „Nie“, wiederholte er und nahm erstaunt den heiseren Klang seiner eigenen Stimme wahr. 

Caine nickte einmal. Dann erhellte eines der Lächeln, die in diesen Tagen so rar geworden waren, seine Züge und vertrieben das Feuer aus seinen Augen. Er öffnete die Arme und Peter trat den einen Schritt in seine Umarmung. Sie hatten wieder einmal eine gefährliche Situation überstanden und ein glückliches Ende hatte sie es noch enger zusammengeschweißt. Aber er fürchtete den Tag, an es anders ausgehen würde. Bei ihrer Art zu Leben waren die Chancen dafür nicht gerade gering... 

„Du denkst zu viel.“ 

Peter grinste und sah auf. „Du liest schon wieder meine Gedanken“, beschuldigte er ihn leichthin. 

Caine zuckte in seiner typischen Art mit den Schultern. 

Peter löste sich von ihm und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, wie wäre es dann mit einer Geschichte, Paps?“

Caine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Peter, du sollst mich doch nicht immer so nennen.“ Er wandte sich ab und trat an seine Werkbank, wo eine Kiste mit in Gläsern verpackten Kräutern darauf wartete, in die Regale der Apotheke eingeräumt zu werden. „Und denkst du nicht, du bist langsam zu alt, dass ich dir Geschichten erzähle?“

Peter folgte ihm und lehnte sich gegen die Werkbank. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist man dafür jemals zu alt?“, fragte er.

Der Priester blickte auf und lächelte. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Man ist nie zu alt, um eine Geschichte erzählt zu bekommen...“

„Sag’ ich doch.“ Erwartungsvoll blickte Peter seinen Vater an. „Ich bin ganz Ohr.“

„...Aber heute ist es bereits zu spät dafür und ich bin sicher, dass dein Captain es nicht sehr amüsant findet, wenn du zu spät zum Dienst erscheinst“, fuhr Caine fort. Er nickte Richtung Tür. „Du kannst in Cheryls Zimmer schlafen.“

„Paps... Dad“, protestierte Peter. „Ich bin kein Zwölfjähriger, der früh ins Bett muss, damit er genug Schlaf bekommt. Ab und zu schlafe ich sogar überhaupt nicht.“

Caine räumte ungerührt Gläser ins Regal. „Sehr unvernünftig“, tadelte er, doch Peter entging das Lächeln in seiner Stimme nicht. „Trotzdem werden wir die Geschichte auf einen anderen Tag verschieben.“

Peter seufzte. Er kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, das nichts zu machen war. „Na gut.“ Er trat zu Caine, legte den Arm um seine Schulter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht, Vater.“

„Gute Nacht, Peter.“ Caine blickte ihm hinterher. Dann stellte er vorsichtig den Behälter, den er gerade in der Hand hielt, ins Regal. Das Licht einer Kerzenflamme tanzte über die gläserne Oberfläche und für einen Moment sah er wieder die schreckliche Szene vor sich... Peter auf dem Boden, auf dem Rücken liegend, hilflos, Damons Schwert an seiner Kehle. Er wusste nicht, was letztlich seinen Bruder davon abgehalten hatte, Peter zu töten, vielleicht war doch ein Rest von Gutem in ihm. Caine barg für einen Moment müde das Gesicht in den Händen und verbannte die Erinnerung dorthin zurück, woher sie gekommen war – und wo noch mehr von ihrer Art gefangen gehalten wurden...

Dann ließ er die Hände sinken und ging nach nebenan, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sein Sohn alles hatte, was er brauchte.

Ende


End file.
